The objective of this program is to participate in Central Oncology Group studies as principal investigator and member institution at New York Medical College-Metropolitan Hospital Center. We have been a member of cooperative group studies for 11 years chiefly Phase II and III drug testing. Our group has now generated and performed studies of innovative nature suitable to group effort. Initial protocols have included the following: 1. Phase I studies of drug combinations. 2. Phase II studies limited to the most promising drugs emerging from Phase I. 3. A Phase II study randomizing 3 dose schedules for colon cancer with survival as end point. 4. Phase III randomized study of lung cancer with two drugs. 5. Adjuvant randomized studies in high-low risk colon cancer, melanoma of trunk, and melanoma of extremity (by perfusion). 6. Prospective randomized intra-arterial infusion and radiation studies for head and neck cancer and infusion for liver cancer. 7. A pre-operative irradiation study for carcinoma of the rectosigmoid. 8. Combination drug studies for melanoma stages 11 or 111. 9. Combination drug studies for sarcoma and carcinoma of the pancreas. Newer studies are planned on determination of immune status of cancer patients and on the feasability of non-specific immunotherapy in group studies.